Operation: Operation
Operation: Operation 'is the first episode of T.U.F.F. Company. Plot T.U.F.F. holds its first annual I.A.O.S. meeting, where all the agents gather for the first time. Meanwhile, D.O.O.M. plans to rob T.U.F.F. at night, but the agents don't stand back. Transcript (Episode starts out at T.U.F.F., where everyone is doing their regular morning routine. Kitty is typing away on her computer, and Dudley is drooling over a piece of bacon) Chief: *rushing in, panicked* Everyone, run for your lives! D.O.O.M. has planted a bomb inside T.U.F.F. and it’s about to go off in 30 seconds! T.U.F.F.:……. AHHHH!!! (Everyone starts running around like maniacs) Dudley: NOO!! It’s the end of all civilization! I’ll miss you most of all, Rosey! *hugs bacon* Kitty: *appearing out of nowhere* You seriously named your bacon? Dudley: Kitty, this special kind of bacon only comes around once in a lifetime.*starts sobbing and hugging bacon* Chief: Calm down, I was joking. The real reason I came out here was because I needed to tell you that this Friday, we’re holding our first annual I.A.O.S. meeting. Kitty: What’s I.A.O.S? Dudley: Does it have anything to do with bacon? Chief: No- Dudley: *upset* Aww… Chief: I.A.O.S. stands for International Agents of Society. It’s a meeting where all agents of T.U.F.F. and other international agencies come together as a group to discuss ideas for better weapons, security…- Dudley: I’m sorry. I zoned out from what you were saying because I got so bored with it. Kitty: Dudley, listen! This is important. Chief: I expect you all to be on your best behavior at the meeting because a lot of new rookies will be attending. Show them what T.U.F.F. really is! Dudley: Question: Will there be bacon as a snack? Chief: *depressed* Yes, Agent Puppy. I’ll put out some bacon for some meeting snacks. Dudley: *jumping up in the air, cheering* YES!!! I can’t wait for this meeting! (Next day,) Chief: Ok everyone, 9:00. The agents should be here soon. Dudley: Alright, Chief. *It is quiet for a few seconds* Chief, now it’s 9:01 am…… now it’s 9:01 am and five seconds…..now it’s 9:01 and 10 seconds….. And now- Kitty: Dudley! Dudley: Kitty, they’re late! Maybe they’ll never come, and I’ll have to go without bacon! (Just then, Ralph Wolf walks in) Dudley: *alarmed* AHHH!!! Stranger! Chief: No, Dudley. That’s Ralph Wolf. One of our best fighters. Sadly, we haven’t seen him here in awhile. Dudley: Oh, phew! I thought he was after to get Rosey. Ralph: *walking over to Dudley* Is Rosey your piece of bacon? Dudley: Yes, and in case you didn’t know, Rosey is the most, delicious, nutritious piece of bacon you will EVER taste! Ralph: Alright then… can I have a bite? Dudley: NO! Are you crazy?! I told you Chief, he’s out to get her! *whispering, leaning in close to the Chief* ''the mad bacon hunter… Ralph: Weirdo… *walks away* Dudley: Oh, you think that’s funny. You will NEVER get away with eating my Rosey. *Everyone stares at Dudley* (Claire walks in through doors all happy looking, then stops) Claire: AHH!! Strangers! *tries to run away, but runs into sliding doors, falling to the ground) Chief: Yeah, that’s Claire Catty200. (As Chief speaks, Claire gets up. But looks really dizzy and falls to ground again) she’s our newest hired rookie. Sometimes she can be a little- *making cuckoo sign and crossing eyes* cuckoo. Claire: Did you say cuckoo clocks? I love cuckoo clocks! *skips away* Chief: Like that. (Agent r walks in while waving) Agent R: Good morning, everyone! Dudley: I’m sorry, sir. Before you enter, you’re going to answer some serious questions. Agent R: Umm, ok? Dudley: Question #1, do you like flowers? Agent R: I guess. Dudley: Question #2, is bacon your favorite food. Agent R: No. Dudley: Question #3, do clowns fly when it’s raining purple frosting? Agent R: That doesn’t even make sense! Chief: *annoyed* Oh, Dudley. That’s Agent R. He’s originally from R.U.F.F. Dudley: Ok, you’re safe for now. But I’ll be watching… *walks away slowly* Chief: Just… ignore him. (Agent 12428 walks in) Chief: Ah, Agent 12428, you’re here! Dudley: Who’s he? Chief: He’s our #1 agent- Dudley: Wait- he’s what?! I thought I was T.U.F.F.’s #1 agent. Chief: You are- oh wait, sorry. You’re not anymore. *takes out a list, erases Dudley’s name and slides him down to place #2, and Agent 12428 up to place #1* Dudley: NOOO!! This is almost as worse as having Rosey eaten! Hey, you! *walks over to Agent 12428.* I’m going to make sure no matter what that you WON’T take my place as #1 agent. Also, you CANNOT have a bite of Rosey. Agent 12428: Umm….. Ok? WonderKat #2000: *walking in* Oh hi everybody! Chief: *to Dudley* Dudley, that's WonderKat #2000, a newer hired rookie. He's a pretty good agent, but has a really weird obbsession. *looks around, then leans in and whispers to Dudley* fried chicken. WK #2000: Hey! *at snack table* Do you guys have any fried chicken legs? I was really craving some with some ranch dipping sauce. Dudley: *walking over* No, but we have bacon. *WK eyes Rosey* DIFFERENT''' bacon. WK #2000: Good enough. *walks away* Skipper: *rushing in* Chief! I’m five minutes late! I am SO sorry! Did I miss anything important? Chief: No, Agent Kangeroo. The meeting hasn’t even started yet. Skipper: *sigh of relief* Good. And I go by Skipper, not Agent Kangeroo. Chief: Oh, sorry. I forgot. *to Kitty* Kitty, that’s Skipper. Because apparently, “Agent Kangeroo” isn’t good enough for him. *hops away* (Next scene shows WK and Claire sitting down. WK looks down at his card) WK#2000: Umm… (The card says “What do you like to do in your free time?” He realizes he doesn’t need the card and throws it backwards. A crashing sound is heard) Do you like fried chicken? Claire: DO I?! Of COURSE I do! It’s like the bestest food EVER! Besides cupcakes… Yay! Something we have in common! New friends! *hugs WK* WK#2000:……Help…. Chief: *taps a microphone that he is holding* Testing testing, is this thing on? *shakes it, making a long strachy noise. Everyone covers their ears. Chief lets out an embarassed laugh, then coughs. He starts singing a random rock/love song* Don’t leave me, baby Don’t give up on me, baby YEAHHHH!!! ''Oh oh oh oh!-'' (He stops and see’s that everyone is staring at him like some kind of alien) Chief: Eh, sorry. I was….testing. Anyway, the meeting is about to start, so I would like you all to take you seats. (The agents chat as they sit down, and someone shouts “That song was from the 80’s!”) Chief: *at the microphone* Welcome agents, to the very first annual I.A.O.S. meeting! Claire: YAY! Chief: Here, we will diccuss the importance of being a T.U.F.F. agent and some skills from the masters. Claire: YAY! Chief: The restrooms are on the left, and if you get hungry, there are refreshments in the snack room. Claire: YA- Ralph: *in the seat next to her* Will you shut up!? (Claire sits down in her seat, embarrassed) Chief: Now, I’m supposed to give a long boring speech, but instead, I’m just going to let Keswick give you a tour to those of you that don’t recognize T.U.F.F. *pointing at Keswick* Take it away, Keswick! (the camera zooms over to Keswick, where Ralph, Claire, Agent 12428, Agent R, WK2000 and Skipper are standing a group next to him) Keswick: Ok, everyone. You k-k-know I would give a full length t-t-tour. But besides we only have f-fifthteen minutes for this episode, I’m just going to show you T-T-T.U.F.F. in a series of slides. So here we have- (As Keswick says this, the backround changes to show the place in T.U.F.F. he is talking about) the lobby, the conference room, the snack room, the c-courtyard, the Chief’s office, Fairy-tale land, the weapons room and the Employee F-Fitness center. (A small series of musical “Du du du’s” are added for effect. Everything is quiet for a minute) Agent 12428:….Wow, that was short. Skipper: Aproximately, *looking at his watch* 11 seconds. Agent R: One question; what’s Fairy-tale land doing in T.U.F.F? Ralph: Yeah, come on guys, really? Claire: But I LOVED the effect! Ooh! *to Keswick* Can we visit Snow White and the 7 puppies?! Keswick: I really don’t know why we ever added that. Insurance? And NO, Agent C-C-Claire. Claire: Aww… Keswick: (now at a computer monoiter) Now, I’m going to give you your very first g-group mission. Remember that this mission isn’t r-r-real. It is a set up from T.U.F.F. for p-practice. (Keswick begins typing on the computer, when suddenly Snaptrap pops up on the computer monoiter) Snaptrap: It is I! Verminous Snaptrap! WK2000: Wow, great effect guys! That actually looks Snaptrap about to announce an evil scheme. But I know it’s just one of your fancy robots. Snaptrap: Robots? Huh? *looking to the right* Hey, guys! Am I a robot? (The camera zooms over to D.O.O.M.) Francisco: *saying it at the same time as the others* Umm… Ollie: No… Larry: Maybe. (The camera zooms back to Snaptrap) Snaptrap: *sarcasticly* Thanks for the help. Anyway, tonight, I’m going to do something to T.U.F.F. so evil, diabolical, and horrific, that T.U.F.F. will have to shut down, FOREVER! Mwuhaha! Skipper: Which is?- Snaptrap: Mwuha- oh. Well, I haven’t exactly thought of that yet- All agents: Ugh…. Snaptrap: But, watch out! Because tonight, you’re all doomed! Snaptrap out! *the TV statics and the transmission ends* TBC. Category:Fan fiction